Odetta
| birth_place = Birmingham, Alabama, United States | death_date = | death_place = New York City | genre = Folk, blues, spirituals | occupation = Singer | years_active = 1944–2008 | label = Fantasy, Tradition, Vanguard, RCA Victor, MC, Silverwolf, Original Blues Classics | associated_acts = Lead Belly, Janis Joplin, The Staple Singers, Bessie Smith, Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Bonnie Raitt Harry Belafonte }} Odetta Holmes (December 31, 1930 – December 2, 2008), known as Odetta, was an American singer, actress, guitarist, songwriter, and a civil and human rights activist, often referred to as "The Voice of the Civil Rights Movement". Her musical repertoire consisted largely of American folk music, blues, jazz, and spirituals. An important figure in the American folk music revival of the 1950s and 1960s, she influenced many of the key figures of the folk-revival of that time, including Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Mavis Staples, and Janis Joplin. Time included her song "Take This Hammer" on its list of the All-Time 100 Songs, stating that "Rosa Parks was her No. 1 fan, and Martin Luther King Jr. called her the queen of American folk music." Biography Early life and career Odetta was born in Birmingham, Alabama, grew up in Los Angeles, attended Belmont High School, and studied music at Los Angeles City College while employed as a domestic worker. She had operatic training from the age of 13. Her mother hoped she would follow Marian Anderson, but Odetta doubted a large black girl would ever perform at the Metropolitan Opera. Her first professional experience was in musical theater in 1944, as an ensemble member for four years with the Hollywood Turnabout Puppet Theatre, working alongside Elsa Lanchester. She later joined the national touring company of the musical Finian's Rainbow in 1949. While on tour with Finian's Rainbow, Odetta "fell in with an enthusiastic group of young balladeers in San Francisco", and after 1950 concentrated on folksinging.Odetta biography, 1956: back cover of Sings Ballads and Blues. She made her name by playing around the United States at the Blue Angel nightclub (New York City), the hungry i (San Francisco), and Tin Angel (San Francisco), where she and Larry Mohr recorded Odetta and Larry in 1954, for Fantasy Records. A solo career followed, with Odetta Sings Ballads and Blues (1956) and At the Gate of Horn (1957). Odetta Sings Folk Songs was one of 1963's best-selling folk albums. In 1959 she appeared on Tonight With Belafonte, a nationally televised special. Odetta sang Water Boy and a duet with Belafonte, There's a Hole in My Bucket.http://www.spclarke.com/odetta.htm In 1961, Martin Luther King, Jr. anointed her "The Queen of American folk music".Folk Alley radio – about Odetta Also in 1961 the duo Harry Belafonte and Odetta made #32 in the UK Singles Chart with the song There's a Hole in the Bucket.Chartstats.com – Harry Belafonte and Odetta Many Americans remember her performance at the 1963 civil rights movement's March on Washington where she sang "O Freedom."World mourns passing of Odetta She considered her involvement in the Civil Rights movement as being "one of the privates in a very big army."I'm Gonna Let It Shine Broadening her musical scope, Odetta used band arrangements on several albums rather than playing alone, and released music of a more "jazz" style on albums like Odetta and the Blues (1962) and Odetta (1967). She gave a remarkable performance in 1968 at the Woody Guthrie memorial concert. Odetta also acted in several films during this period, including Cinerama Holiday (1955), the film of William Faulkner's Sanctuary (1961) and The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman (1974). In 1961 she appeared in an episode of TV's Have Gun, Will Travel, playing the wife of a man sentenced to hang ("The Hanging of Aaron Gibbs"). Her marriages to Dan Gordon and Gary Shead ended in divorce. Singer-guitarist Louisiana Red was a former companion. Later career In May 1975 she appeared on public television's Say Brother program, performing "Give Me Your Hand" in the studio. She spoke about her spirituality, the music tradition from which she drew, and her involvement in civil rights struggles. In 1976, Odetta performed in the U.S. Bicentennial opera Be Glad Then, America by John La Montaine, as the Muse for America; with Donald Gramm, Richard Lewis and the Penn State University Choir and the Pittsburgh Symphony. The production was directed by Sarah Caldwell who was the director of the Opera Company of Boston at the time. Odetta released two albums in the 20-year period from 1977 to 1997: Movin' It On, in 1987 and a new version of Christmas Spirituals, produced by Rachel Faro, in 1988. Beginning in 1998, she began recording and touring. The new CD To Ella (recorded live and dedicated to her friend Ella Fitzgerald upon hearing of her death before walking on stage) , was released in 1998 on Silverwolf Records, followed by three releases on M.C. Records in partnership with pianist/arranger/producer Seth Farber and record producer Mark Carpentieri. These included Blues Everywhere I Go, a 2000 Grammy-nominated blues/jazz band tribute album to the great lady blues singers of the 1920s and 1930s; Looking for a Home, a 2002 W.C. Handy Award-nominated band tribute to Lead Belly; and the 2007 Grammy-nominated Gonna Let It Shine, a live album of gospel and spiritual songs supported by Seth Farber and The Holmes Brothers. These recordings and active touring led to guest appearance on fourteen new albums by other artists between 1999 and 2006 and the re-release of 45 old Odetta albums and compilation appearances. On September 29, 1999, President Bill Clinton presented Odetta with the National Endowment for the Arts' National Medal of Arts. In 2004, Odetta was honored at the Kennedy Center with the "Visionary Award" along with a tribute performance by Tracy Chapman. In 2005, the Library of Congress honored her with its "Living Legend Award". In mid-September 2001, Odetta performed with the Boys' Choir of Harlem on the Late Show with David Letterman, appearing on the first show after Letterman resumed broadcasting, having been off the air for several nights following the events of September 11; they performed "This Little Light of Mine". The 2005 documentary film No Direction Home, directed by Martin Scorsese, highlights her musical influence on Bob Dylan, the subject of the documentary. The film contains an archive clip of Odetta performing "Waterboy" on TV in 1959, and we also hear Odetta's songs "Mule Skinner Blues" and "No More Auction Block for Me". In 2006, Odetta opened shows for jazz vocalist Madeleine Peyroux, and in 2006 she toured the US, Canada, and Europe accompanied by her pianist, which included being presented by the US Embassy in Latvia as the keynote speaker at a Human Rights conference, and also in a concert in Riga's historic 1,000-year-old Maza Guild Hall. In December 2006, the Winnipeg Folk Festival honored Odetta with their "Lifetime Achievement Award". In February 2007, the International Folk Alliance awarded Odetta as "Traditional Folk Artist of the Year". On March 24, 2007, a tribute concert to Odetta was presented at the Rachel Schlesinger Theatre by the World Folk Music Association with live performance and video tributes by Pete Seeger, Madeleine Peyroux, Harry Belafonte, Janis Ian, Sweet Honey in the Rock, Josh White, Jr., (Josh White) Peter, Paul and Mary, Oscar Brand, Tom Rush, Jesse Winchester, Eric Andersen, Wavy Gravy, David Amram, Roger McGuinn, Robert Sims, Carolyn Hester, Donal Leace, Marie Knight, Side by Side, and Laura McGhee (from Scotland).Nvcc.edu In 2007, Odetta's album Gonna Let It Shine was nominated for a Grammy, and she completed a major Fall Concert Tour in the "Songs of Spirit" show, which included artists from all over the world. She toured around North America in late 2006 and early 2007 to support this CD.Concerted Efforts website Odetta's Itinerary for 2006–2007 Tour web page. Accessed July 21, 2008. Final tour On January 21, 2008, Odetta was the keynote speaker at San Diego's Martin Luther King, Jr. commemoration, followed by concert performances in San Diego, Santa Barbara, Santa Monica, and Mill Valley, in addition to being the sole guest for the evening on PBS-TV's The Tavis Smiley Show. Odetta was honored on May 8, 2008 at a historic tribute night,Indiesoundsny.typepad.com hosted by Wavy Gravy, held at Banjo Jim's in the East Village. In summer 2008, at the age of 77, she launched a North American tour, where she sang from a wheelchair.Lark Street BID official website Monday Nights in the Park Concert Series web page. Accessed July 21, 2008. Malachowsky, David, "A frail Odetta is strong, sure, confident, Albany Times-Union, found at "Review on Times Union Website". Blogs.timesunion.com. Accessed July 23, 2008. Her set in later years included "This Little Light of Mine (I'm Gonna Let It Shine)",MC Records website. Accessed July 23, 2008. Lead Belly's "The Bourgeois Blues", . Accessed July 23, 2008. . Accessed July 23, 2008. "(Something Inside) So Strong", "Sometimes I Feel Like a Motherless Child" and "House of the Rising Sun". She made an appearance on June 30, 2008, at The Bitter End on Bleecker Street, New York City for a Liam Clancy tribute concert. Her last big concert, before thousands of people, was in San Francisco's Golden Gate Park on October 4, 2008, for the Hardly Strictly Bluegrass Festival. She last performed at Hugh's Room in Toronto on October 25. Death In November 2008, Odetta's health began to decline and she began receiving treatment at Lenox Hill Hospital in New York. She had hoped to perform at Barack Obama's inauguration on January 20, 2009,Guardian (UK) article 01 December 2008 but on December 2, 2008, she died from heart disease in New York City. [http://www.iht.com/articles/2008/12/03/arts/03odetta.php International Herald Tribune], December 3, 2008. At her memorial service in February 2009 at Riverside Church in New York City, participants included Maya Angelou, Pete Seeger, Harry Belafonte, Geoffrey Holder, Steve Earle, Sweet Honey in the Rock, Peter Yarrow, Maria Muldaur,filmed footage Tom Chapin, Josh White, Jr. (son of Josh White), Emory Joseph, Rattlesnake Annie, the Brooklyn Technical High School Chamber Chorus, and videotaped tributes from Tavis Smiley and Joan Baez. Influence Odetta influenced Harry Belafonte, who "cited her as a key influence" on his musical career; Bob Dylan, who said, "The first thing that turned me on to folk singing was Odetta. I heard a record of hers Odetta Sings Ballads and Blues in a record store, back when you could listen to records right there in the store. Right then and there, I went out and traded my electric guitar and amplifier for an acoustical guitar, a flat-top Gibson. ... album was just something vital and personal. I learned all the songs on that record";[http://www.interferenza.com/bcs/interw/play78.htm Playboy interview with Bob Dylan, March 1978] Joan Baez, who said "Odetta was a goddess. Her passion moved me. I learned everything she sang";Loder, Kurt (1983). "Joan Baez: The Rolling Stone Interview" Rolling Stone 4/14/83 (issue # 393) Janis Joplin, who "spent much of her adolescence listening to Odetta, who was also the first person Janis imitated when she started singing";Janisjoplin.net – page about Odetta's influence on Janis Joplin poet Maya Angelou who once said "If only one could be sure that every 50 years a voice and a soul like Odetta's would come along, the centuries would pass so quickly and painlessly we would hardly recognize time";[http://www.concertedefforts.com/artists_odet.html Maya Angelou, Concerted Efforts.] John Waters, whose original screenplay for Hairspray mentions her as an influence on beatniks;New York Daily News: Odetta left message of hope. December 3, 2008. Accessed February 15, 2015. and Carly Simon, who cited Odetta as a major influence, and talked about "going weak in the knees" when she had the opportunity to meet her in Greenwich Village.Sheila Weller, Girls Like Us: Carole King, Joni Mitchell, Carly Simon—And the Journey of a Generation, n.d. Discography Filmography See also * James Chaney References External links * Odetta Vanguard Records * Odetta's oral history video excerpts at The National Visionary Leadership Project * AP Obituary in The New York Times Category:1930 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Belmont High School (Los Angeles, California) alumni Category:African-American musicians Category:African-American female singers Category:American blues singers Category:American female guitarists Category:American female singers Category:American folk singers Category:Fast Folk artists Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Vanguard Records artists Category:Tradition Records artists Category:Activists for African-American civil rights Category:People associated with the history of African-American civil rights Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:Musicians from Birmingham, Alabama Category:People from Greenwich Village Category:Los Angeles City College alumni Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Fantasy Records artists Category:African-American guitarists Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American guitarists